


Zach Dempsey Imagines

by cactiem



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Zach Dempsey imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Crush

It was a Saturday afternoon and you were bored from studying when you phone chimed signalling a text. It was from your friend slash crush Zach.

 

**Zach** : Hey

**You** : Hey, what's up? 

**Zach** : Nothing much, you?

**You** : Studying. It's kicking my ass. I'm so bored :(

**Zach** : Do you maybe wanna hang out? I promise it'll be more interesting than studying ;)

**You** : I'm down! :)

**Zach** : I'll be there in 10

 

_You_ _call_ _me_ _on_ _a_ _lazy_ _afternoon_

_Asking_ _me_ _what_ _I'm_ _up_ _to_ , _let's_ _find_ _something_ _to_ _do_

_Baby_ _I'd_ _be_ _down_ , _down_ , _down_ , _down_ , _down_ ,

_Down_ _down_ _down_ _down_.

_You_ _know_ _I'd_ _be_ _down_ , _down_ , _down_ , _down_ , _down_ ,

_Down_ _down_ _down_ _down_.

 

You were ready in five and was waiting for him to arrive. Sat in your window you saw him pull up to your house. Your breath hitched in your throat when he looked up to your window and smiled at you. He looked back down to his phone and texted you.

 

**Zach** : You ready? :)

**You** : I'll be down in a minute :)

 

_I see you arriving in your car._

Jet black mercedes, built in the 70's

Classic like you and me

I'll be coming down, down, down, down, down,

Down down down down.

I'll be coming down, down, down, down, down,

Down down down down.

 

 

Putting your phone away in your bag you stood up and took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath to calm your nerves before turning to leave your room. Once you got outside Zach reached over to open the door for you, you smiled graciously at him and climbed into his car. "So, where are we going?"

 

"That's a surprise." Zach grinned. He started the car and drove off. The wind flowed through your hair and some Drake song was on the radio. The whole time your heart fluttered, every time you were with him it would. You had fallen for him, fallen hard.

 

You had reached your destination, an ice cream shop. Zach got out of the car and jogged to your side of the car and opened the door for. He put his hand out for you to hold helping you get out of the car, not that you needed it. "After you." He motioned.

 

"Thank you." You thanked taking his hand. "An ice cream shop?" You asking arching one of your eyebrows in surprise.

 

"It's only half of the surprise." Zach replied giving his notorious smile, the same smile that makes your heart skip a beat, and placing a hand on the middle of your back leading you to the counter. You tensed up a little at his action but relaxed immediately after, you hoped he didn't notice. "What flavour would you like?"

 

"Umm... vanilla, please." You decided, taking a quick look over at the menu.

 

"Vanilla? All right and I'll have..." Zach trailed off deciding on his flavour, staring intently at the menu which you thought was cute. "Ah, I'll have the raspberry ripple." He ordered, the barrister started on the order and you went to get your money out but was stopped by Zach. "I got this. I am taking you out after all." You reluctantly agreed putting your purse away. Your ice creams were ready and you thanked them before heading back to his car. "Don't eat it just yet." Zach laughed.

 

"It's going to melt if I don't eat it!" You pointed out which caused Zach to laugh more in which you joined in.

 

"It's not far from here where we're going." You looked at him in confusion, there was not much to do around here. "And don't eat my ice cream." He added in a serious tone but soon a smile spread across his face.

 

Zach took you to a ledge that overlooked the town. It was quiet up there, not many people come up here so you wondered where he found it. "So this is where the great Zachary Dempsey takes all of the girls." You said sarcastically.

 

"Haha, Y/N." He replied with the same sarcasm as you used and took his ice cream off of you. "I come up here to clear my head. It's peaceful."

 

"It is." You said looking out to the town.

 

"I have to ask, why vanilla?" Zach wondered.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Umm because it's boring. There was so many more interesting flavours to choose from and you chose vanilla." Zach replied shaking is head whilst eating his ice cream.

 

"Are you calling me boring Zachary?" You asked with fake offence.

 

"No, I'm calling your food choices boring." Zach pointed out.

 

_I feel a little rush_

I think I've got a little crush on you

I hope it's not too much

But boy when I'm with you I hear it

My heart is singing

La la la la la la...

_La la la la la la..._

 

After sitting in silence for a bit eating your ice cream he finally asked you what's been on his mind. "So, you and Brad... no it's Brendon, right?"

 

"Brett, and there's no me and him." You replied playing with the remnants of your ice cream.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry Y/N." Zach hated seeing you down like this. He wanted more than anything to make you feel better. He swore to himself that if he was with you he wouldn't break your heart and he would treat you better.

 

"Don't be. He's a huge ass." You shook your head wanting to forget about him. You didn't want to think about him when you were having a fun time with Zach.

 

"You're right about that, he doesn't deserve you Y/N." He assured you.

 

_Honestly you shouldn't waste time no more_

Cause all these little boys you're chasing did

They break your heart?

I know you've been down, down, down, down, down,

Down down down down

I won't let you down, down, down, down, down,

_Down down down down._

 

All Zach wanted to do was tell you that no one deserves you, not even him but he knew that if he had a chance with you he would treat you better than any guy before him did. He has a crush on you, has done for a while. Every time he saw you his world stopped spinning, to him you were the only person in the room. Even when you have your 'lazy' days, as you call them, he still thinks you're the most beautiful girl he's seen. Your laugh was like music to his ears, he loved it along with your warm smile so he made it his mission to make you smile and laugh around him.

 

_I feel a little rush_

I think I've got a little crush on you 

I hope it's not too much

But girl when I'm with you I hear it

My heart is singing

La la la la la la...

_La la la la la la..._

 

Zach didn't know that you felt the same and you didn't know whether he felt the same. Both of you were afraid that the other didn't so no one acted upon the feelings you had for each other. All you know was that what you had with Zach was different. If he called you would drop everything and he would do the same if you called him.

 

_I wonder if you feel the same_

I see it in the way that you behave around me

And I can tell

What we have is different from anyone else

Cause you stop doing what you doing

When I call you come up to me running

And I would do same for you

_So tell me that you feel it too_

 

You were both perched on his car talking about anything and everything. Smiles plastered on both of your faces oblivious to fact that both of you had a crush on each other.

 

_Think I've got a crush, baby_

_Feel a little rush baby_

_Think I've got a crush, baby_

_Feel a little rush baby_


	2. No One Else But You

Even though you and Zach haven’t really defined the relationship you still consider that you are together. There is no one else but Zach. You would often hang out just the two of you and have fun. For a few hours you could just be yourselves in your own little world. Zach felt the same way as you did. There was no one but you. However, because you haven’t called him your boyfriend yet he thinks that you might have someone else. I mean, why wouldn’t he? To him you are an amazing person who deserves the world.

 

You were in your room with Tony, studying for an upcoming test, when you heard a noise outside of your bedroom window. At first you didn’t think much of it until you heard a muffled curse followed by a crash. "What the hell was that?" Tony asked. You shrugged and leapt off your bed and to your window, investigating the strange noise. When you saw the familiar tall basketball player laying on the ground, wincing you let a breath of relief that it wasn’t some stranger coming to rob the place.

 

As quickly as the relief came it was gone, realising that Zach had just fallen to the ground. You quickly ran downstairs and out of the backdoor to where he was now trying to get up. "God, I don’t know whether I want to kiss you right now or slap you." You said, placing your hand gently onto his cheek and giving him a once over for any visible injuries.

 

"I’m going to head off now." Tony spoke up realising that he is interrupting something. You glanced his way sending him a smile accompanied with a wave before returning all of your attention to Zach.

 

"What the hell were you thinking climbing up the trellis like that? You could have been seriously hurt." You continued. Zach looked down sheepishly because of the real reason why he had come over. He was admittedly a bit jealous of Tony but he didn’t want you to know about as he knew it was stupid to be.

 

"I wanted to come and see you." He somewhat lied.

 

"There’s a thing called a door."

 

"I didn’t know if your parents were in." Zach tried again.

 

"Their car isn’t here and even if it was you’re allowed to come up." You told him. "So what’s the real reason?"

 

"I was jealous, alright." He mumbled. The peaceful neighbourhood you lived in allowed you to hear what he had just said.

 

"Jealous? Of Tony?" You asked. When you didn’t receive an answer you knew that was why. "Zach... there’s no need to be jealous. Tony is just my friend... and he’s gay."

 

"Oh." Was all Zach could say. The sheepish look returned, feeling stupid now for being jealous.

 

"Look, Zach, there is no one else but you." You told him.

 

"I know, it’s just we’ve never really discussed our relationship. Whether I’m your boyfriend or not."

 

"Of course I want you to be my boyfriend. I just- I didn’t know whether you had someone else in your life." You admitted.

 

"There could never be anyone else. You’re the only one for me, Y/N." Zach said causing you to smile.


End file.
